Background: Most fish are caught in the United States with a rod and reel. There are numerous combinations of rods and reels available to anglers. However, some fishermen chose to use a simpler alternative of fishing called limblining. Here a length of strong line is tied to a limb hanging over the water. The length of the line is adjusted to extend into the water the desired depth. A strong hook is tied to the opposite end of the line along with enough weight so the line will hang vertically beneath the limb. The hook is then baited and the fisherman waits for the catch. Using the current methods of limblining, there are several disadvantages that keep numerous people from limblining. They have difficulty keeping the catch alive; the laws in some states require the fisherman to tag his limbline; many fishermen forget where they put their line; the fisherman's lines get tangled; the fishermen may have a wad of tangled line in their lap in the boat; as a result many rely on using a float instead of hanging a line above the water on a branch or limb; and others prefer to troll. It would be desirable to have an apparatus or a kit that a fisherman could use to minimize the chance of getting the line entangled in the trees and brush; to conveniently adjust the proper length of line; to conveniently store this fishing combination; and to be alerted when a fish has been caught on the hook.